


Love and Other Secrets

by KaitAnderlyn



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Swearing, Tyrus - Freeform, andi mack tyrus, bad boy, bad boy/ good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitAnderlyn/pseuds/KaitAnderlyn
Summary: Cyrus Goodman has been in love with TJ for a year. Thinking he has no chance with him, he stays to himself and admires the handsome man-boy from afar. After finding TJ beat up and bloody one night, Cyrus takes care of him and realizes that there's much more to TJ than even he, a boy with four parents who are shrinks, ever thought.(Sucky summary cause I'm tired and going crazy over this hiatus, just give it a try lol.)





	Love and Other Secrets

Cyrus’s breath caught as he stared at the man-boy from across the lot. In the back of his mind, he could still hear Buffy talking, but it sounded muffled and far away even though she was right next to him.

He swallowed, heart thumping harshly against his chest and brain going foggy. He knew it was ridiculous—he’d talked to the guy once last year in their last semester of eleventh grade when they had to do an assignment together, and now he felt an ache in his chest any time he caught sight of the tall guy who had done basically nothing for said assignment. Of course, Cyrus was all too happy to do it; after all, it would guarantee he got the grade he knew he deserved and would also help the guy he couldn’t help but fall for instantly.

Sure, TJ was rough around the edges and most people didn’t really like him, but Cyrus could see past what others couldn’t. That’s what having four shrinks for parents would do to a person, he supposed.

Cyrus winced and rubbed his arm, “ow.”

“You’re seriously not paying attention right now? Hello! We were talking about college next year.”

“You didn’t have to pinch me,” he muttered, watching TJ until he walked through the school doors before turning back to Buffy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to space.”

She sighed and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes switched between him and the school doors. “I don’t get what you see in him, Cyrus. Sure, he’s not bad on the eyes, but I can’t say the same for your poor little heart. He’s not someone you should invest any more time in—you’ll only end up hurt. Plus, you know, you don’t even know if he’s…”

“Gay?” Cyrus raised an eyebrow and sighed, shoulders slumping. “Trust me, I know.”

Before she could respond, Andi ran from the spot she’d just parked in, stopping in front of them. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Cyrus gave Buffy a look, not wanting to deal with any more embarrassment. If Andi knew he’d been pinning after someone he could never have, again, she’d go on a rant about how much better Cyrus deserved and how she was going to help find him a nice guy.

Buffy rolled her eyes, looking back to Andi with a forced smile, “just talking about college. Hey, did you pick up an extra copy of The Giver for me since I was out the other day? If I don’t start getting caught up, I won’t be able to take the first test on the first five chapters next week.”

Cyrus tuned them out but followed as they began making their way to the front doors.

  * ••••



Groaning as the bell rang, Cyrus realized he would be late for Algebra again. His English class was outside, way on the other side of the building, and only having five minutes to get from point A to B just wasn’t enough. Plus, he had to stop at his locker to pick up his assignments for Algebra.

With a yawn, he shut his locker and stuffed everything into his carrier bag, ready to run to the rest of the way to class, but paused as he heard a loud grunt, followed by something breaking.

Cyrus licked his lips, looking around the hallways as her nervously followed the noises. He made a mental note to curse his curiosity later—it always led to trouble, and yet he always stuck his nose where it didn’t belong.

“Go ahead, say it again.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he stopped before another hallway opening, knowing whoever it was, was just around the corner.

A grunt, and then, the sound of a fist hitting against skin. “That’s what I thought. Don’t come around my sister again, or you’re gonna get it worse, got it?”

There was a mumbled response before the sound of shoes scuffing against the tile echoed. Before Cyrus could turn around or look to see who it was, a body came barreling around the corner, slamming right into him.

Cyrus fell with a harsh thud, wincing and bringing a hand up to his nose and eyes widening at the feeling of blood trickling down.

“What the hell—are you alright?”

He winced again as he put pressure against his nose, looking up and heart pounding as realization dawned on him. “I-I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, I was, um, well, I was just, you know, standing there and, um—”

“Dude, chill. Cyrus, right?”

Cyrus blinked, his nose and the ache in his tail bone disappearing from his mind. _He remembered my name? He remembered me?_

Again, Cyrus blinked as TJ held a hand out, waiting for him to take it so he could help him up.

Swallowing hard, Cyrus slid his smaller hand into TJ’s, pushing up from the ground with his other, bloody, hand and staring up at TJ when he was on stable feet again. “Um, yea. That’s what they call me.”

TJ looked behind him before switching his gaze back, a mask of indifference and annoyance taking over the slight concern he’d shown. “Look, if you could keep what you saw to yourself, I’d appreciate it and wouldn’t have to pummel you.”

Cyrus shook his head quickly, “I saw nothing, I swear.”

TJ gave him a doubtful look before rolling his eyes and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “Yea, whatever. See ya around.”

  * ••••



**Alright, so hey! This is so cliché and I’m sure you’ve seen this story line so many times in your other fandoms, or maybe here in the AM fandom. But this hiatus is killing me and I got the cliché idea stuck in my head after a cute Tyrus dream I had. However, I like writing more dramatic things, so this is going to be different from what a lot of you are thinking. Anyway, this is my first story on Ao3, but not my first time writing fanfiction or writing my own stuff. Sorry if it’s a little rusty and awkwardly written—it’s 3:40 AM and I’m exhausted but trying to pull an all-nighter, so I can fix my schedule lol.**

**Super short chapter, but I just wanted to get it out there, so I hope you enjoyed that tiny bit. Let me know if you want to see more!**


End file.
